1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device including a flexible display panel and having a new structure in which the flexible display panel is easily accepted and withdrawn to be used.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a display panel which displays an image is known as being unbendable, and also, a portable device using the display panel has been developed to have a structure in which the display panel is supported so as not to be bent.
However, recently, a display panel has been developed in a thin sheet shape to be freely bent and wound in the form of the rolled paper and as described in several related art documents such as Korea Unexamined Publication No. 10-2010-0009008 and Korea Unexamined Publication No. 10-2010-0019164, various sorts of portable devices using a flexible display panel have been developed.
However, when such portable devices merely use the flexible display panel as a display, there is a problem in that an advantage of the flexible display panel such as being freely bent or rolled is not fully available.
Therefore, a new method is necessary for solving this problem.